A conventional sewn glove has been disclosed in, for example, a Japanese patent brochure of Utility Model Registration No. 3122530 (a Japanese patent brochure of Patent Application laid-open No. 2007-277801). The sewn glove is structured by a palm member 1 (see FIG. 1 in the patent document 1), a hand-back member 2, and a thumb pocket member 3 as a whole.
Further, each of finger-palm members 12 on the palm member 1 side (for example, see FIG. 6 to FIG. 8 in the patent brochure) is formed by a plurality of divided finger-palm members 17 and then in a state where each divided finger-palm member 17 is bent into a U-shape (see FIG. 7 (C9) in the patent brochure), concave-arc-shaped edges 17a and 17b in opposition to each other are sewn together (FIG. 8 in the patent brochure) and thus the entire finger pocket can be bent toward the palm side at positions corresponding to interphalangeal joint portions Fa.
As described above, in the conventional technique, in the state where each divided finger-palm member 17 is bent into a U-shape (see FIG. 7 (C) in the patent brochure), the concave-arc-shaped edges 17a and 17b in opposition to each other are sewn together (FIG. 8 in the patent brochure) and thus the entire finger pocket can be bent toward the palm side at the positions corresponding to the interphalangeal joint portions Fa.
As this state is viewed from the palm side, as shown in FIG. 1 in the present application, the outer divided finger-palm member 17 and the inner divided finger-palm member 17 are overlapped and an overlapping portion K is sewn with thread S.
In this case, however, the overlapping portion K is sewn with the thread S linearly in the horizontal direction (X-axis direction).
Consequently, the elasticity of the overlapping portion K reduces and therefore when the conventional sewn glove is put on a hand, the overlapping portion K will not extend so that it fits the finger.
As a result, there is a demand to make the conventional sewn glove more comfortable to wear when put on a hand. That is, when the conventional sewn glove is put on a hand, as shown in FIG. 2 in the present application, external forces f1 and f2 in the horizontal direction (X-axis direction) are applied to the overlapping portion K from a finger F of the hand with the seams on both ends of the entire straight thread S as the application points a and b.
In this case, the divided finger-palm member 17 forming the overlapping portion K is made of cloth or skin in general, and therefore, it is very flexible and ready to bend.
However, the thread S with which the overlapping portion K is sewn together, is structured only by straight parts S7 to S10 parallel to the X-axis direction.
Therefore, the overlapping portion K is hard to extend further than the current state due to the straight thread S even though it tries to extend in the horizontal direction when the external forces f1 and f2 are applied to the overlapping portion K from the finger F of the hand.
As a result, there is a demand for a sewn glove that is easier and more comfortable to wear when put on a hand, as described above.
The present invention has been developed in order to solve the above-mentioned problem and an object of the present invention is to provide a sewn glove and a manufacturing method thereof capable of making the sewn glove in a state of bending the sewn glove so that the sewn glove fits the fingers of the hand, thereby enabling to wear the sewn glove easier and more comfortable when put on the hand.